


Home is where the heart is

by Ashleighxx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: klarolinearborday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: Klaroline reunion in NOLA *No baby plots* My participation for klarolinearborday event on Tumblr.





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> SOO! I finally took myself out of my comfort zone and had a go at smut for the first time ever! I want to thank Abby @3tinkgemini for helping edit, give me some encouragement to post it (and by that i mean she’s forcing me too :P) I would also want to thank Eve @delerithmoriwen for helping me through my craziness while I was editing the art to go with this piece.  
> So yeah, I hope this is okay for my first ever smut drabble!

*artwork on my tumblr http://ashleigh-jewitt-xx.tumblr.com/post/160085907223/soo-i-finally-took-myself-out-of-my-comfort-zone*

 

 

She strolled around his studio, admiring his art that he hung up on the wall, waiting for him to return, the abattoir silent with no owners home. She recognized a sketch from his mansion back in Mystic Falls and some smelled fresh as she glided past them. 

His studio was enormous, a large comfy sofa in the center, in front of his desk, facing the large windows. Canvases of all sizes, both used and brand new leant up underneath. The wall behind the grey settee house the line up of art that she was currently browsing, but it was the other two walls that gained her attention. They stood out to her. On either side of the exposed brick and plaster there was a solo painting in matching frames. A little light above them shining and highlighting the pieces. 

She walked over to the first puzzled by the curls that matched her own current hairstyle, before noticing the image was indeed her. The softness of her lips, the slope of her neck was immortalised on canvas. Curious of the other painting she flashed over and noticing yet again it was her. This time the image was of her bare shoulder, the thin straps of her bra fallen down her arm. Her back against the rough bark of the tree that stuck in her dreams.

Staring at the image threw her back a few decades to that fateful day…

_Soft, plump lips trailed down her neck towards her breast, nibbling and sucking at her collar bone. He tore her bra off, similar to what he had done to her top, the shreds of fabric surrounded them. But she was too lost in the feeling of his tongue wrapping around her pebbled nipple to reprimand him._

_Feeling left out, she pulled his top from out of his jeans, yanking it over his head. Her whine at the loss of contact broken into a moan instead when she finally felt his body up against hers as they kissed hungrily. His callous hands ghosting over her body gave her goose bumps along the way as if he was committing every inch of her to memory._

_She dragged her nails down his back in an attempt to match the scratching of the bark against her back, tearing into her soft flesh and tiny drops of blood spilled out, the stench of their blood flowed around them, intensifying their lust._

_Klaus undid her jeans button and dragged them down her legs slowly as he followed their descent, admiring each piece of skin revealed to him. Tossing the item behind him so he could swiftly rip her underwear off too, leaving her completely naked._

_Caroline would have felt insecure by the amount of time he stared her body as he knelt in front of her, but she knew he was transfixed and adorning her. So lost in thought she hadn’t realised that he raised her leg onto his shoulders and slowly parted her lips and licked her clit, and what sinful things he could do with his tongue. Moaning, her head fell back and hit the tree with a thud, no pain felt other than the feeling of his tongue working her through her first orgasm. His arm braced against her, holding her up as she rode it out while his other arm moved towards her core, fingers tracing her inner thigh before he slipped one inside her heat, then another sending her into her second orgasm._

_She felt a harsh breeze over her sensitive skin for a split second before finding her legs wrapped around Klaus’ naked waist, the tip of his cock against her folds. Giving her enough time to come down from her high, he stared into her eyes, searching for something. His face soft, yet scared of the answer she was giving, without knowing the question. He smiled, pure and genuine and Caroline’s world was tilted on its axis to find herself laying on the floor, his jacket separating her from the dirt of the forest floor._

_Kissing her slowly and deep with passion he entered her slowly. She felt him stretch her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside, both moaning at the feel of each other bringing them intense pleasure. Slowly and deeply Klaus began to move, keeping with the same pace of his slow, languid kisses that made Caroline want him to move faster. He was moving her into unchartered territory within her heart with the way he worshipped her body. His hands moved towards her butt and lifted her hips in time with another thrust, hitting the right spot, making her see constellations._

_It felt too much._

_It wasn’t enough._

_She needed more._

_Feeling her gums simultaneously burn and ache, her fangs cutting through, she let her instincts take over and bit into Klaus’ neck. Rich blood pooled into her mouth causing a deep moan rumble out of her chest._

_A marvelous mixture of heat and desire clouding her brain, then piercing of her flesh as his fangs returned the favor had another orgasm sneak up on her, triggering Klaus’ own release._

It was the same day in fact as the painting on the opposing wall. 

The last day she saw the hybrid who her heart belonged to. She could never forget their short lived moment in the woods. How she wished she could follow him to New Orleans, but they both knew she wasn’t ready. Both knowing that she needed time to live her human plans and grown more into her vampire skin, gain the confidence with her abilities. 

Still admiring the artwork, the tasteful way her portrayed their tryst, the loving strokes used and marvelling at how talented he was, and she was betting he had actually drawn her explicitly in his sketch book that she need to see. She heard a few voices and footsteps on the floor below her. Klaus had been talking before he stopped mid sentence, mid word. She even heard his steps falter too. 

“What is it Niklaus?” 

His scent overpowered the room and she only had to turn her head around to confirm he was in the room, but her stubbornness took a hold of her slightly and she kept her gaze on the painting. 

“Caroline?” She heard his awed whisper. 

“I haven’t seen the sights yet, someone promised to be my tour guide but I think this has to be my favorite already.” 

Footsteps crept closer to her before she felt him stand behind her, his breath ghosting over her hair, moving the blonde strands slightly with each breath he exhaled. “It is one of my favourite pieces I’ve done over the years.” He chuckled before it came to a stop, his tone stoic as he carried on speaking. “Be very careful what you say next, Caroline.”

“However long it takes. Did you really mean that?” She questioned him as she turned her body towards his, searching the depths of his deep blue eyes for clarity.

“Of course.” 

“Good, my luggage is already in your room.” she smiled and turned back to admire his artwork, her hand reaching behind her and her fingers brushed against Klaus’. Shock travelling through her at the contact before gently placing them in his. 

For the first time since he departed Mystic Falls, she finally felt  _home_.


End file.
